Chara Dreemurr
Chara, also known as Chara Dreemurr, after being adopted by Asgore and Toriel, the First Human, or the Fallen Human, is a human who fell into the Underground. After climbing Mt. Ebott for an "unhappy reason", Chara came across a cave where they tripped on a root and tumbled into the hole where the monsters lived their lives after the war against humans. After falling into the Underground, Chara was found by Asriel, prince of the monsters, and brought them to his parents, royal rulers of the Underground, King Asgore Dreemurr and Queen Toriel, who they take Chara as their second child, treating them with respect equal to their biological son, Asriel, who the two kids became best friends. Also, since being taken in, monsters spoke how Chara filled the Underground with hope. One day, when Chara and Asriel attempted to bake a pie for their father, Asgore baked it instead because their kids but Asgore didn't know Chara accidentally mixed up cups of butter with buttercups, and the king was poisoned as Chara laughed it off. This event made Chara to come up with a plan to poison themself, so Asriel can absorb their soul and thereby allowing him to pass through the barrier that trapped monsters underground to see the golden flowers found in their home village but in reality, they want to take six human souls from the surface to use to destroy the barrier. After dying, Asriel absorbed their soul where they share over control over his body. Chara than carried their own body to the surface. Upon reaching the village where Chara had grown up, the humans assume that the fused Asriel had attacked and killed the human child. When Chara was about to use the full power of their fusion and urged Asriel to kill the humans, but Asriel resisted the human child, so they fled. However, the fused Asriel was lethally wounded, he returned to the Underground and died before his parents, in the Royal Garden. Once Asriel died, Chara died as well which resulted in the kingdom to fall into despair of losing their two children. As Asriel's body turns to ashes, which spread across the garden in New Home, upon dying, Chara's body was laid to rest in a coffin in the basement of the castle but as Toriel left Asgore, she carried Chara's body to the Ruins and gave them a proper burial. Years after the war between humans and monsters, somewhere around in 2010s where Frisk, another human who climbed Mt. Ebott also fell into the Underground, managed to bring hope back to the monsters and convinced Flowey/Asriel to break the barrier, Frisk and the monsters ventured up to the surface, Chara had been revived by the Young Family's murderous bloodlust and hatred towards humanity in 2011. They are the adoptive child of Asgore Dreemurr and Toriel, and the adoptive sibling of Asriel Dreemurr. Background Physical Appearance Chara wears a lime-colored shirt with a cream-colored horizontal strip, red-brown shorts and shoes, light brown hair, and rosy cheeks. They appear to have brown eyes, and whey they regained their body they appear to switch their eye color between brown to blood red. As stated by Asriel, Chara looks strikingly similar to Frisk, and as such, has an ambiguous gender, they are kids, and appear around the same age after falling into the Underground. Compared to Frisk, Chara has a lighter skin tone and hair color. Personality Initially, Chara was cast with a sympathetic light that brought hope to the monsters in the Underground. However, during his conversation with Frisk, Asriel admits Chara "wasn't the greatest person" and stated they climbed Mt. Ebott for an unhappy reason. This is further supported in one of the VHS tapes Asriel did with them, as he stated Chara "laughed off" the incident when their father got sick after eating a butterscotch pie that had buttercups in it instead of cups of butter that they accidentally mixed up. Asriel also added that Chara hated humanity, but stated they never revealed why they did, although it is clear that their hatred was severe that when their soul was absorbed by Asriel, Chara was about to use his power to kill the humans and they could've done it if Asriel hadn't resisted. A complex and mysterious child, in regards to being described as a beacon of hope for the monsters, Chara was never known about their personal life, not even the Dreemurr Family nor even their best friend and brother, Asriel, knew them much, aside from what the latter mentioned that Chara hated humanity and describing their personality flaws. Despite being a child, Chara is proven to be rather intelligent and cunning. As they grew up with the Dreemurrs and got acquainted with the monsters, Chara has learned of their abilities, particularly their power to absorb a dead human's soul, as they poisoned themself to let Asriel absorb their soul so the two would cross the barrier. Chara is proven to be rather ambitious, having an incredible will within both personality and soul, as none of the monsters nor their adoptive family, the Dreemurrs, mentioned them being dispirited when trapped in the Underground. It's even implied that Chara thrives for power, as Asriel mentioned earlier that they wanted to use the monster's full power, after Asriel absorbed their soul, against the humans. Chara also displayed a sense of sadism, as Asriel stated earlier in one of the VHS tapes that they laughed off the incident when their father got sick. Chara seems to be indifferent as well, as they were about to use Asriel's power to kill the humans without the thought of a war being breaking between their own kind and the monsters, nor even Asriel's resistance. Asriel/Flowey stated that Chara has a strong sense of determination, stronger than his own after he was revived as a golden flower when injected with determination, and it's equal to Frisk's, and also knowing that their soul would persist even after death. True to those words, Chara "awoke" when sensing the Young Family's bloodlust and hatred towards humanity, which they admit it's greater than their own. Though, while Chara isn't properly revived since their body rotted and decomposed, they displayed delight that they will have fun with the Young Family and desire to regain their physical body someday. Chara displayed to be an aggressive stalker, haunting their victims by making an appearance as a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes than disappearing again. Through the perspective of their victims, Chara is known and described as an enigmatic figure. Through the Young Family's perspective, they thought Chara came to them when they were driven to a corner under the stress of the fear, self-loathe, and guilt of their past actions, as Chara attacked them without killing them and later improve their lives, however, this is later proven false. Chara's determination, sadism, and misanthropy plays a role in this, as Chara only attacked them to push them over the edge to make their homicidal impulses more violently unstable, ironically however, it backfired. Chara's sadistic and bloodthirsty nature becomes further explored during the time of the Neo-X Hunters' killing spree, as they took part in murdering people that were potentially suppose to be killed, mainly the ones that were originally targeted, as in the ones that are redeemed or sometimes that seemed far-fetched, or even killing people that weren't targeted as Chara will do that only for their pleasure. This lead the police, some of the citizens, the media, and even the team perplexed. Chara's excitement towards chaos and blood extends to the sight of actions caused by others, as Chara enjoyed hearing about the Young Family's murderous actions they did, as well as the chaos, pain, and humiliation they caused, including the actions their friends and allies did. Chara's extreme sadism also extends to any emotional, mental, or psychological pain, they also took delight in physical, verbal, emotional, or psychological abuse of any method. Chara does seem to hold some sense of mercy, as they only let the Young Family live because they need their bloodlust and utter misanthropy to get stronger until Chara acquires their physical body back. Though, unlike Frisk, Chara is shown to be merciless, as they kill and slaughter anyone without so much as a second thought of their pleas or consequences. As a matter of fact, as stated by Asriel, Chara is really different from Frisk, the child shows no mercy to their victims whatsoever as Chara also has a tendency to toy with their prey than giving them either a quick lethal blow or a slow and painful demise. It's implied this comes off from Chara being an opportunist, and coupled with their ruthless ambition, they will use anything that they see fit as an advantage to fulfill their desires. When the Young Family were having an emotional crisis, Chara took it upon themself to mess with them by acting as a paranormal figure to them that appears, disappears, and reappears at their most vulnerable moments at the most inconvenient of time and place. Chara didn't even need to cause any psychological dilemma or conflict as the Young Family was only trying to readjust their lives back together without the use of their powers or drawing unwanted attention. In fact, one of the reasons that they took possession of Rumi Hidaka was because of her power to change reality, and her mental instability and her split personality made Rumi an easy target for Chara to use and manipulate by acting as another alternate personality that "guides" her to cause trouble for Chara's own pleasure. While Chara expressed their intentions of seeing Rumi's life end, they stuck by her side to further use, demonstrating her self-control. When Chara feels like their pawns are no longer a use to them or manage to achieve their goals, they won't hesitate to dispose them once they outlived their usefulness, as once Chara was powerful enough to act on her own they didn't have second thoughts when they left Rumi to face the Young Family and their allies alone while Rumi once again became vulnerable to her split personality and unstable mind. Chara's most notable feature is that they are always seen smiling. Possibly given their sadism or maybe their indifferent nature, Chara doesn't seem to show any expressions other than joy, they even smile in the most dire or chaotic events. Relationships Powers and Abilities Overview Natural Abilities Apathy: Chara is fairly indifferent. They always appear to be smiling and never show any other expressions other than joy. This contributes to where they laughed when Asgore got sick after eating a butterscotch pie that had buttercups in it instead of cups of butter. They didn't seem to care about using Asriel's power against the humans at the cost of invoking a war. When Chara "awakened" upon sensing the Young Family's hatred and bloodlust, Chara displayed no emotional reaction to their misdeeds or concern for their well-being. Chara was remorseless about murdering people, regardless if the person in question is human or not. Bloodlust: Chara is very sadistic as well as murderous. They enjoy causing bloodshed or even the sight of it. Chara does display self-control and patience, being restraint when necessary. Chara even enjoys causing or seeing emotional or psychological trauma. Chara's murderous intent is so sever that people will tremble a bit regardless of their species, especially those who posses murderous intent. Those with a strong will, a mental fortitude, or even having murderous intent that is equal or greater than their own can resist it or are even immune to it. Chara can even repress their murderous tendencies while displaying their bloodlust that even those who can perceive emotions or bloodlust barely to being unable to sense their presence. *'Bloodlust Empowerment': Possibly given her sadism and murderous intent, Chara apparently has the power to get stronger from sensing those who posses bloodlust. Chara is able to get a "reading" on their murderous intent, getting a "feeling" from them and knowing how powerful it is. The more murderous intent someone has, the stronger Chara will become. Chara's power amplifies if someone's murderous intent if fueled by negative emotions such as hatred or rage. When Chara sensed the Young Family's bloodlust and their hatred toward humanity, it was powerful enough to "awaken" them from death, though Chara claimed one a single member would probably be enough to "revive" but all the members unknowingly made their stronger. Upon sensing their bloodlust, Chara can track and pinpoint where they are, they can even sense and track multiple individuals at once, and can tell that their bloodlust is stronger than the others. Keen Intellect: *'Expert Manipulator': *'Expert Strategist': Sheer Will: *'Sheer Soul': Knife Proficiency: Bestowed Abilities Advanced Condition: *'Advanced Speed': **'Flash Step': *'Advanced Reflexes and Agility': **'Aim Dodging': *'Advanced Strength': *'Advanced Durability': *'Advanced Endurance': **'Pain Tolerance': *'Advanced Stamina': Former Abilities Soul Transferal: As Chara's soul was "awakened" but not their body, Chara can transfer their soul into someone close by when sensing someone else's bloodlust, but it also means Chara can't transfer their soul into anyone who is possessing such murderous intent even if the person in question represses it or not. It doesn't give Chara the ability to possess them even if the person they transferred their soul into possesses a weak mind and/or spirit, they just "hide" within. The person doesn't even feel or notice Chara's soul being transferred into them. This ability also extends to non-humans, like animals or creatures. Chara can only do this when they are dead, as while their body wasn't recovered their soul was still intact. Since Chara's body was revived, they have lost this ability. After Asriel projected his own personal dimension, Chara was affected in it to where they realized they permanently lost their power. Meaning, if Chara dies they can't transfer their soul to save themself and therefore will remain dead. *'Mind Image': When Chara transfers their soul into someone, they can project their image to those around them. The range of the ability is unknown, though it may be limited to a city. Chara can make themself visible to certain people of their choosing without making their presence known to anyone else, especially the person Chara's soul is inhabiting. Chara can change their image at will, for the time being, before revealing themself, Chara appeared as a shadowy silhouette with glowing red eyes. Chara can also communicate with people they choose to show themself, or at least be heard by their intended target. Chara can even make themself visible to whoever their soul is transferred into, as they acted as Rumi Hidaka's where she was able to see, hear, and communicate with Chara. Chara can even make themself visible to multiple individuals at once. Once Chara regained their body, they can't perform this trick again. Tulpa Mimicry: Through manipulation by posing as another alternate personality, Chara "guided" Rumi Hidaka into using her powers of bending between reality and fantasy by bestowing powers to Chara through Rumi's narration. Under Rumi's influence, Chara existed as an entity as Rumi deciphered. Chara appeared as an apparition to those they allow themself to be seen or heard, as a shadowy silhouette with glowing red eyes, and sometimes seen holding a kitchen knife. Chara's ability to project their image was amplified to where they can physically harm anyone they desire as long as they chose to be seen by their intended target. Through what Rumi had written, Chara grows stronger from the bloodlust of other individuals. Since Rumi's powers are nearly absolute, Chara's powers remain even after her death. Once Chara was able to regain their body, Rumi's narration of their power ceased. Known Victims Direct/Proxy Indirect Trivia Quotes Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Humans Category:Undertale Characters Category:Villains Category:Revived Characters Category:Siblings Category:Killers